Let Her Go, Hunnie
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: [re-post]Luhan noona sangat susah bangun pagi kau harus membangunkannya bila ada kuliah pagi, dia sangat suka minum bubble tea, kalau dia minum bergelas-gelas bubble tea itu artinya dia pasti sedang bersedih. Kau harus membuatnya bahagia hyung. Bawa dia main sekali-sekali keluar seperti ke namsan tower, dia suka pemandangan disana,ingat dia takut.. HUNHAN/KRISHAN/HUNTAO EXO FF GS
1. Chapter 1

LET HER GO, HUNNIE

Cast :

Oh Thehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Yi Fan/Kris

Huang Zi Tao

Cho Kyuhyun yang di paksa berubah marga menjadi Oh Kyuhyun

Genre :

Angst/hurt gitu deh kayaknya, pokoknya penuh air mata gitu lah.

Lenght :

Awalnya maunya Cuma oneshoot tapi threeshoot deh setelah di tulis segitu jadinya, hahah sok-sok kebanyakan ide

Rate :

Aman masih T

Desc :

Apa ya? Ya cast nya milik tuhan yang maha esa. Ceritanya punya saya terinsipirasi dari drama dadakan sehun, kyungsoo ama chanyeol.

.

.

"noona.. noonna... Luhan noonaa"teriak manja seorang namja milky skin dari kejauhan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya lucu. Yeoja bermata rusa itu tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah namja yang merupakan namjachingunya.

"hunnie.. " balasnya ikut melambai seolah terpengaruh oleh senyum polos namja-nya. Namja itu terus berlari imut menuju yeoja yang amat di cintainya. Dan..

Bruk!

Dengan tidak elitnya sang namja bernama Sehun menginjak tali sepatu sendiri dan terjatuh dengan lutut yang pertama menumpu kerasnya aspal dan sekarang membuatnya dalam posisi menelungkup. Aigoo, ganteng-ganteng clumsy eoh? -_-

Luhan langsung khawatir lalu menuju Sehun yang meringis duduk di tanah.

"gwenchana?" seorang namja tinggi menjulang yang berjalan di belakang Sehun lebih dahulu menanyakan keadaan Sehun di banding Luhan. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk membalas pertanyaan namja yang sudah meletakkan tangan di pundaknya.

Mata Luhan menuju namja itu, namja dengan rambut blonde, rahang tegas hampir serupa dengan Sehun, kulit milky skin, hidung mancung dan sorot mata tajam. Tatap matanya begitu teduh bertanya pada Sehun, raut wajahnya yang terkesan dingin berkerut khawatir, suara beratnya penuh wibawa. Luhan tak mengerti namja di depannya menjadi menarik baginya, sedikit menyita perhatiannya terlalu lama. Singkat kata, Luhan terpesona.

"noona.. Luhan noona.. "rengek Sehun sambil melebarkan tangannya petanda ingin memeluk.

"appo noona" Sehun merengek lagi dengan sedikit modus. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya manja. Luhan sudah terbiasa, namjachingunya ini selalu begitu manja. Memeluknya dari belakang, menyender di bahunya, mencuri ciuman di pipi atau sekedar meletakan kepala tanpa ijin di pahanya. Luhan tersenyum tulus.

"kau ini .. " jitakan mendarat di kepala Sehun. Membuatnya meringis.

"aishh.. hyung"protes Sehun.

"kau mau membuat yeojamu susah huh? Kau kira badanmu ringan dan dia bisa memapahmu?"

Yang di panggil hyung oleh Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangan tubuh Sehun yang tadinya masih teduduk di tanah.

Sehun sedikit meringis karena merasa di perlukan seperti barang. Ia mendengus tubuhnya di seret Kris hingga masuk ke cafe. Luhan mengobati luka Sehun dengan obat-obatan yang ada di tas nya, tadinya ia gunakan untuk kegiatan bakti sosial kampusnya. Syukurah, kebetulan.

"kau bisa tidak berhati-hati huh? Tubuhmu apa terbuat dari besi huh sehingga dengan bodohnya kau terlalu sering ceroboh?" cerewet Luhan yang sibuk mengobati luka di kaki Sehun.

"ahh. Appo"pekik Sehun ketika Luhan menuang obat luka tepat pada lukanya.

"gwenchanayo?" Luhan panik dan mendongak menatap Sehun. Ia meniup-niup luka Sehun berharap mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Sehun tersenyum sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"otte? Apa sudah tidak sakit lagi? Mianeyo" Luhan khawatir Sehun masih kesakitan. Sementara, Sehun malah tersenyum sambil menahan sakitnya. Menurutnya wajah Luhan khawatir Luhan sangat imut. Ia suka melihatnya.

Cup.

Sehun mencuri ciuman di pipi Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap namjanya ini ya walaupun masih merona karenanya.

"hm.." namja yang membantu Sehun tadi, datang dengan nampan berisi pesanan.

"kau sudah baik-baik saja?"tanyanya pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan tak tau kenapa dia harus salah tingkah karena ulah Sehun. Ia merasa sesuatu tidak benar terjadi. Ia merasa salah karena namja itu melihatnya. Ia merasa seharusnya namja itu tak melihat hal itu. Entahlah apa yang membuat Luhan harus merasa seperti itu, padahal namja-nya yang menciumnya dan itu sudah biasa.

"noona, kenalkan ini Kris Hyung, orang yang sudahku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri" Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kris.

"dan ini Xi Luhan, yeoja-nya Sehun. Kyeopta? Majayo?"ucapnya bangga.

Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, menyambut tangan Luhan.

"aku Kris, hyungnya Sehun. Kau tak perlu sungkan padaku. Jika ada apa-apa silahkan menemui dan meminta bantuanku, ara?"

Luhan mengangguk "ne, Kris sii" balasnya sambil menunduk, ia tak bisa menatap mata tajam Kris yang berada di hadapannya.

"ah.. Kris hyung seumuran dengan Luhan noona. Berada di universitas yang sama juga. Wah, kalian bisa jadi teman yang baik" kata Sehun dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"benarkah?"tanya Kris pada Luhan.

"ne, aku jurusan kesehatan masyarakat"

"wah, berarti kita akan sering bertemu aku jurusan kedokteran"

"benarkah?" Luhan semakin kagum saja, selain memiliki visual yang mempesona, style yang keren ternyata Kris juga memiliki otak yang cerdas.

"tentu noona, Hyung ku ini pintar"jawab Sehun bangga. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi pujian dongsaengnya.

.

.

"Luhan sii" teriak seseorang dengan suara beratnya. Luhan membalikan badannya mencari suara yang rasanya, ia kenali.

"annyeonghaseyo~ .." Luhan masih terpana.

"annyeong.. Kris sii " balasnya. Luhan di buat beku oleh penampilan keren Kris dengan jas prakteknya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Pipinya berubah kemerah-merahan. Ia tersenyum canggung namun imut.

Kris juga tak bisa memungkiri ada getar lain yang terjadi, sejak Sehun mempertemukannya dengan Luhan. Apalagi sekarang pemilik mata rusa itu memberinya Cuma-Cuma senyuman manis. Ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang jelas tak gatal.

"wah, Luhan dengan namjachingunya. Hey Luhan kenalkan pada kami"teriak sahabat-sahabat Luhan, mereka fangirl ria melihat Kris yang sedikit tersipu. Luhan mendeathglare sahabat-sahabatnya, memaksanya masuk ke ruang kelas lagi.

"hahah, miane. Mereka tak tau apa-apa"kata Luhan yang malu.

"gwenchanayo, Luhan sii" kekeh Kris.

"kalau seandainya Sehun mendengarnya, bisa-bisa dia marah padaku karena merebut yeoja-nya" canda Kris.

Deg.

Seolah alarm peringatan berbunyi di otak mereka.

SEHUN

"hahha.. benar juga mungkin dia akan ngamuk padaku" kekeh Luhan canggung.

"wah, Kim Saemsangnim..aku ke kelas dulu, Kris sii" Luhan langsung mengambil langkah pergi.

Grep.

Kris mengenggam lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan berhenti dan menoleh pada Kris. Jantung keduanya berdegup cepat. Dua buah onyx hitam legam menantang mata coklat terang di hadapannya. Getar-getar sentuhan itu mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal yang menggelitik, membuat seolah kupu-kupu akan berterbangan keluar dari mulutnya.

"pulang nanti, kau ada waktu?" Kris terbata-bata, Luhan menganggukcepat.

"nanti aku jemput"

. . .

**To : My LuHoney 3**

_Deer noona, aku akan menunggumu, hehhe ^^ _

_Jam 7 malam di bawah pohon maple taman kota. Dandan yang cantik,._

Sehun terus-terusan tersenyum sedari di sekolah tadi, mengkhayalkan apa yang bisa terjadi nanti malam. Dua minggu lalu, mereka berjanji akan sama-sama meluangkan waktu di hari ini. Luhan yang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk sebelum ia praktek lapangan dan Sehun yang berstatus siswa kelas 3 SMA membuat mereka sulit untuk bertemu. Tak heran Sehun sangat bahagia walau sekedar membayangkan.

**To : My LuHoney 3**

_Noona~ aku sudah sampai duluan._

_Siap-siap ne, bertemu pangeranmu yang tampan ini._

Sehun sudah berada di bawah pohon maple tempat pertama mereka bertemu dulu. Tempat dimana Sehun dengan segala keberaniannya menyatakan perasaannya. Tampan? Tentu saja, apalagi sekarang ia jas yang menambah ketampanannya.

**_Hari ini akan aku buat indah untukmu, noona._**

Sehun menyiapkan pertunjukan kecil di cafe langganan mereka, ya tak bisa di bilang kecil sih. Ia akan memainkan piano untuk Luhan, memang ia tak ahli tapi ia bisa. Mungkin ia akan sedikit bernyanyi dengan suara khasnya. Tak hanya itu ia juga menyiapkan view yang indah, kerlap kerlip lampu yang di dominasi warna ungu terang seperti kesukaan Luhan. Bertanya apa itu tidak mahal? Sehun punya uang? Jawabnya singkat jika itu tentang Luhan dia bisa mengusahakan apa saja. Sekarang ia mencari kejutan lain bunga mawar merah.

**_Huh? Tidak mungkin. _**

**To : My LuHoney 3**

_Noona? Odieso?_

Sehun merasa sedikit tidak tenang. Memang baru 7 menit berlalu dari waktu mereka janjian tapi, Sehun merasa perlu bertanya. Ia memang terbiasa merengek atau mengeluh pada Luhan tapi menunggu asalkan itu untuk Luhan, ia akan menjalankannya dengan ikhlas. Ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri, kembali mengecek semua persiapan. Tersenyum sendiri melihat sebuket bunga mawar merah segar di tangannya.

**To : My LuHoney 3**

_Noona? Kau tak lupa hari ini kita janjian kan? Palli.._

Sehun sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah sedari tadi. Mendongak pada semua arah yang memungkinkan datangnya Luhan, berlatih cara menyapa Luhan dengan bunga di tangannya, merapikan jas hitam yang membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman atau pun sekedar mendehem membersihkan kerongkongannya. Ini sudah lewat 45 menit.

**To : My LuHoney 3**

_Noona, kau baik-baik saja,kan? Tak usah terburu-buru, aku masih menunggumu kok._

Walau penuh dengan kegelisahan yang menyeruak, ia masih mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, reflek dari udara yang semakin dingin saja. Ia tak akan beranjak ia sudah berjanji.

**To : My LuHoney 3**

_Luhan noona, kau dalam perjalanan? Semoga kau membawa baju tebal atau jaket, disini benar-benar dingin._

Sehun masih terus menunggu, meski tak ada jawaban dari pesan atau pun telponnya. Ia masih percaya Luhan akan datang. Ini sudah 1 jam 12 menit ia menunggu.

**To : My LuHoney 3**

_Lulu Noona, odiesoo? Sekarang hujan, berteduhlah dulu. Aku akan menjemput ketika hujan teduh nanti. Lulu noona, hati-hati ne.. tak perlu khawatir aku sudah berteduh kok._

Bohong! Sehun berbohong, ia tak berteduh. Ia duduk memeluk dirinya di bangku taman itu bersama hujannya yang ramai menyapa tubuhnya. ia menyembunyikan kepalanya pada lututnya. Tak ada lagi senyuman manis tadi, sekarang raut dinginnya kembali seperti sebelum bertemu Luhan. Ia masih menunggu, walau sekarang ia sudah runtuh. 2 jam 4 menit, Luhan belum juga datang.

**To : My LuHoney 3**

_Luhannie chagi, dimana kau sebenarnya? Kenapa tak menjawab telponku? Kenapa tak membalas pesanku? Kau baik-baik saja? Luhan noona, saranghae ._

Sehun sudah tak peduli lagi dengan waktu yang terus mengalir, entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu dalam hujan. Ia sudah bertanya pada semua orang yang di kenalnya dimana Luhan. Tak ada di rumah, kata Xi ajjumma. Sudah pulang sedari tadi, jelas baekhyun sahabat Luhan, tak ada les, jelas kyungsoo, naik kendaraan menuju taman kota, kata Chanyeol. Kemana lagi Luhan akan pergi kalau bukan menemuinya? Kecelakaan bus? Tidak ada berita itu sedari tadi. Luhan tersesat? Jangan bodoh, ia bisa berjalan sambil menutup mata kesini. Kemana Luhan?

**_Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Luhan melakukannya._**

Bukan pilihan bagus bagus baginya manusia untuk berhujan-hujan ria di cuaca dingin dengan suhu yang terus turun ini, apalagi sudah berjam-jam dan hanya memakai kemeja tipis bersama jas pembalutnya. Bukan hal baik lagi apalagi bagi penderita asma seperti Sehun, memang tidak akut tapi merasa kehilangan udara dan tercekik karenanya juga cerita sedih yang lain.

Sehun tercekat, ia tahu ini. Ia sudah terbiasa, tapi itu sewaktu kecil tidak sekarang. Ia merasa tercekik udara serasa menghilang di sekelilingnya. Hujan masih turun lebat, bayangan di depan Sehun sedikit memudar.

"sehunna .." seseorang dengan baju onepiece merah bersama payung berada di tepat di depannya. Ia berusaha menggapai lengan yeoja itu, ia berusaha meminta tolong.

"noonaa... "

Duk!

Sehun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dunia gelap baginya sekarang.

. . .

Sehun membuka matanya yang terasa silau saat sinar lampu langsung menerpanya, ia sedikit meringis kepalanya masih terasa sakit, ia sedikit kesal juga aroma yang pertama kali menyapanya adalah wangi menyengat khas rumah sakit, dan ia tak suka tak seorang pun duduk menungguinya.

Ia terbiasa dengan appanya yang seolah tak peduli dengannya, selalu sibuk di luar sana, entah itu masalah perkerjaan atau pun sekedar melarikan diri bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya. Ia tak masalah dengan itu, ia kasihan dengan appaanya yang selalu berusaha demi dirinya semenjak eommanya meninggalkan mereka karena selingkuh. Hanya saja saat di Rumah Sakit seperti inilah yang dia kesalkan appanya tak pernah di sisinya, beliau cenderung menyuruh seseorang menjaga Sehun entah itu siapa.

"hunnie ... "

Suara itu membuat Sehun menarik senyum manis di bibirnya, sakitnya seolah dapat menghilang begitu saja setelah bertemu dengan malaikatnya, Luhan. Yeoja yang teramat ia cintai, kasihi dengan sepenuh hati. Sehun berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya, berusaha memberi sambutan terbaik untuk yeoja-nya.

"tetaplah berbaring, hunnie" larang Luhan.

Sehun mematuhinya, apalagi melihat ekspresi tak terbaca di wajah Luhan. Seperti sedang marah tapi terdapat raut khawatir, seperti merasa bersalah tapi ada kekesalan, seperti sedang sedih tapi terlalu dingin.

"kau demam"

"tidak, noona" Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari kening Sehun.

"itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, kau kira aku tak bisa membedakan kau sedang demam atau tidak"

Sehun terkekeh bodoh, walaupun di matanya Luhan tak seperti Luhannya. Tatapannya terlalu dingin, tuturnya terlalu menusuk. Sehun hanya menahan.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sana huh? Kau gila! Kau sudah merasa kuat eoh? Bisa tidak kau sedikit berpikir. Percuma kau punya otak tapi tak di gunakan"

Sakit, hati Sehun sakit. Walaupun Luhan sering memarahinya, menceramahinya ataupun sekedar beradu pendapat dengannya, Luhan tak pernah berkata sekasar ini. Luhan mungkin saja amat khawatir sehingga mengeluarkan kalimat sekasar itu, tapi Sehun menyadari kalau kata-kata Luhan tengah mengandung kalimat menyalahkannya.

"aku menunggumu, noona"

"aku menyuruhmu menungguku huhh? Apa aku menyuruhmu? Kau saja yang bodoh, kau mau membuatku di salahkan orang-orang"

Bukan kalimat itu yang ingin di dengarnya, sungguh bukan itu. Ia menantikan kalimat lembut Luhan atau pelukan Luhan yang menenangkannya. Ia membutuhkannya.

"kau kenapa kekanak-kanakan sekali. Menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Kau pikir ini drama? Kau tau kau punya penyakit asma, kau mau mati konyol. Dewasalah Oh Sehun"

Sehun merasa seperti sudah di tusuk ribuan kali oleh kata-kata Luhan. Sakit sungguh menyakitkan. Ia juga tak bisa menangis melampiaskan sakitnya. Bisakah menerima alasan dia menunggu seperti orang bodoh karena rasa cintanya. Ia masih 17 tahun memang tapi cinta yang dimilikinya juga sama dengan orang yang berusia sama seperti Luhan, tak ada bedanya cintanya tulus.

"kau berhentilah menyusahkan orang, Sehun. Kau bukan bayi yang harus di perhatikan setiap saat. Aku benci harus terikat denganmu"

Deg.

Satu kata benci terucap dari mulut Luhan, Sehun menatap sendu mata rusa Luhan yang masih berkilat-kilat marah dengan mata elangnya. Ia tak tau, ia tak menemukan kenyamanan di mata itu lagi. Ia berusaha menggapai tangan Luhan.

"miane noona, jeongmal mianee" ujar Sehun lemah.

"ah sudahlah" ketus Luhan menampik tangan Sehun. Seolah ketakutan atau jijik pada tangan Sehun.

Luhan menunduk, ia menghela nafas.

"aku pikir lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini"

Deg.

Deg.

Seseorang di Rumah Sakit silahkan bawakan Sehun setabung oksigen, sekarang ia merasa oksigen menghilang di sekitarnya. Dadanya terasa tak berdenyut, apa Sehun juga membutuhkan alat pacu jantung sekarang..?

TBC

Sera bener-bener gak tau tiba-tiba aja FF ini hilang gitu aja di akunnya Sera. kira-kira kenapa ya? masa kehapus? hmm...

baca lagi aja yaaa.. maaf..

Readers deul, tinggalin review ya! Jeball #buingbuing

Saranghaeee...


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Hubungan Luhan dan Kris semakin dekat saja dari hari ke hari, Kris yang menjemput Luhan menuju kampus, Kris yang makan malam bersama Luhan, Kris yang membantu Luhan mengerjakan tugas Luhan, Kris yang bertelepon hingga larut dengan Luhan, Kris yang mengantar Luhan pulang hampir setiap hari. Ini sudah berjalan 2 bulan lebih. Setiap Luhan akan bersama atau bertemu Sehun maka Kris akan mengalah. Setiap Sehun menelpon maka Luhan akan mengangkat terlebih dahulu, setelah menemukan alasan menutup telepon. Suara Kris lah yang akan mengganti suara Sehun tadi dari seberang telpon. Sebelum berpisah, Sehun akan mendapat ciuman di pipi dari Luhan sementara ciuman bibirnya untuk Kris. Pernah mereka berjalan bertiga, matanya mungkin pada Sehun tapi pesan di handphonenya penuh kemesraan pada Kris.

Mereka tau ini salah tapi entah kenapa mereka merasa benar dalam melakukan kesalahan ini. Mereka sadar ada Sehun yang akan tersakiti, mereka sadar akan melukai sosok yang mencintai dan mengagumi mereka. Setiap tersenyum dan menutup hari mereka akan berkata dalam hati "maafkan aku Sehun"

Malam di hari Sehun menunggu Luhan setelah 2 minggu tak bertemu dan tak bertelponan lagi bahkan Luhan mulai malas membalas pesannya. Luhan tengah menghabiskan waktu berkeliling ah berkencan dengan Kris di dekat taman kota itu.

"Luhanieee , ayo kita makan dulu"

"ne, kajja! " Luhan langsung mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Kris. Yang di tanggapi senyum oleh Kris.

"Kau jangan seperti anak kecil begitu, Luhannie."

Kris menghapus sisa-sisa makanan yang berada di dekat mulut Luhan dengan tangannya, Luhan merona. Yang terlihat imut di mata Kris, tanpa aba-aba ia mendaratkan mulutnya di bibir Luhan sedikit menjilat bermaksud menghilangkan noda. Luhan terpaku, terlalu frontal dan ini juga merupakan restauran langganannya bersama Sehun. Entahlah apa kata orang yang mengenal Luhan sebagai pacar Sehun dan ciuman dengan orang yang menurut Sehun adalah hyung terbaiknya.

Drtt..drtt..

Getaran handphone di dalam tasnya menghentikan perhatiannya dari makanan di hadapannya.

Sehunnie chagii calling ...

Luhan dengan tega mereject telpon Sehun, memberi kesempatan Kris menjadi nomor satu untuk sekali tak akan jadi masalah,kan? Ia memilih memasang mode silent pada handphonenya. Ia mengabaikan tanpa membaca pesan yang di kirimkan oleh Sehun.

"hey, Lihat itu .."

Mata Luhan tertuju pada seorang namja berwajah kotak dengan senyuman unik yang membentuk lengkungan manis di ujung bibirnya, memainkan piano sambil menyanyikan suatu lagu romantis di panggung cafe tersebut. Setelah selesai menyanyi, ia turun dengan membawa sebuket mawar merah menuju yeoja manis berwajah bulat dan mata bulat yang imut. Namja itu berlutut, menyodorkan cincin, melamar sang yeoja. Yeoja itu mengangguk. Semua yang menjadi saksi peristiwa lamaran itu berdecak kagum dan bertepuk tangan pada pasangan itu. sang namja menarik yeoja itu keluar, berlari lari di tengah hujan. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Terbesit rasa iri di hati Luhan, ia memimpikan keadaan seperti itu. seandainya saja ia tahu Sehun menyiapkan untuknya. seandainya saja ia tak melakukan kesalahan ini. Luhan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kris, hubungan kita ini apa?" Kris tersedak, mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Teman" jawab Kris ragu.

"Teman? Apa kau mencium bibir semua temanmu? Apa kau memeluk dan mengenggam semua temanmu seperti kekasih?"tanya Luhan sakartis. Kris mengerutkan keningnya, tidak suka.

"luhan ah, berhentilah seperti ini. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat terluka dan menyesalinya" Raut wajah Luhan berubah marah.

"Jadi, kau akan menyesali semua ini. Setelah selama ini Kris? Kau kira dia tak terluka jika kita terus begini"

"Luhann, aku tak tau harus apa. Dia selalu bercerita tentangmu, dia mengagumimu, dia sangat mencintaimu dan ia hanya memilikimu Luhan" suara Kris bergetar ia tak bisa membayangkan wajah terluka Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun sedari dulu, namja dingin yang berubah setelah bertemu Luhan, namja yang tak percaya dengan cinta tapi Luhan merubahnya.

"selalu Sehun. Selalu perasaan Sehun? Kris sii, sekarang bagaimana perasaanku? Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" Luhan terengah-engah mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Kris terdiam. Bohong, jika dia tidak mencintai yeoja yang murka di hadapannya. Ia bahkan sudah sangat mencintainya, jika tidak kenapa seorang Kris rela bermain-main api seperti sekarang ini. Kris hanya tak berani dan tak tega melukai Sehun. Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Ia tak rela mengakhiri hubungan dengan Luhan, jika berakhir apa bisa sekalian dengan perasaannya juga berakhir.

"Kris, aku lelah terus begini" Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca. Kris tak tega melihatnya.

Drtt.. drtt..

Getar di saku kemeja Kris menginterupsi tangannya yang hendak mengelus, menenangkan Luhan.

"ne.. ajusshi"

"... "

"apa yang terjadi dengannya ajusshi? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"..."

"baik. Aku akan segera kesana"

Kris sangat panik. Ia langsung menyambar jasnya dan memakainya, membuat Luhan bingung.

"ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Luhan. Kris seakan baru menyadari ada Luhan di hadapanya.

"sehun, luhan. Sehun, dia masuk rumah sakit"

Kilat-kilatan di mata Kris benar-benar khawatir. Luhan tercekat. Kris menariknya menuju mobil, ia merogoh tasnya mencari handphonenya.

365 panggilan. 23 pesan dari Sehunnie chagiii.

Luhan menghubungi nomor Sehun, tak ada jawaban mungkin saja handphonenya mati karena hujan. Ia membaca setiap pesan dari Sehun. 4 jam mungkin lebih menunggu dan di tengah hujan.

"maafkan aku Sehunna" Luhan menitikan airmatanya merasa bersalah.

* * *

Kris langsung berlari menuju ruangan tempat Sehun di rawat. Ia langsung menodongkan pertanyaan pada dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

"asmanya kambuh lagi, itulah yang membuatnya pingsan. Dia demam, suhu tubuhnya hampir mencapai 39 derajat tapi sudah berangsur turun"jelas sang dokter.

"boleh kami menjenguknya?"tanya Luhan.

"silahkan, apalagi kalau kau orang yang di panggilnya noona. Jaga dia baik-baik"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Memasuki ruang dimana Sehun tak sadarkan diri. Keningnya mengerut seperti menahan sakit. Luhan terisak.

"Kris semua ini salahku"isaknya.

"aku yang mengabaikannya, aku yang membuatnya begini"

Kris memeluk menenangkan Luhan. Ia berusaha mendiamkan yeoja bermata rusa itu sambil menahan air mata rasa bersalahnya.

"semua juga salahku, Luhan. Maafkan aku yang datang ke hubungan kalian"kata Kris pelan.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya "jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, jangan mengatakan seolah-olah kau akan meninggalkanku" lirih Luhan.

"tapi Lu, kita tak mungkin terus begini. Lu, lupakan aku. Cintailah dia"

"aniyo, aku tak bisa Kris. Aku mencintaimu"sengit Luhan.

Kris mencium lembut bibir Luhan. "aku juga mencintaimu"

"aku akan mengakhiri semuanya dengan Sehun, Kris"kata Luhan mantap.

"tapi Lu, ..."

"lebih baik semua berakhir di banding dia semakin tersakiti Kris, kau tega setiap hari ia memakan kebohongan kita. Kau tega melihat dia merasa sakit setiap harinya"potong Luhan.

Kris menunduk. "aku tetap tak ingin menyakitinya,Lu. Dia adikku"

Luhan mengenggam tangan Kris. "percayalah, ini yang terbaik"

* * *

Tak ada Kris yang datang. Tak ada Luhan yang menampakan diri. Apalagi appanya yang tak sekalipun menampakan hidungnya. Ia tak apa-apa katanya dalam hati. Beberapa teman-temannya datang mengunjunginya ada jongin, Tao, Yixing dan juga Suho. Teman-teman baik miliknya.

Ia di bantu seorang perawat merapikan miliknya, ia menatap matahari seolah benar-benar merindukan terpaannya. Ia tersenyum tulus, berterima kasih pada dokter yang mengobatinya dan perawat yang merawatnya. Ia mencari tumpangannya sendiri untuk pulang, memasang topi kesayangannya menuju entah kemana. Berputar-putar sudah hampir 3 kali menelusuri jalur bus tumpangannya. Bus yang mengitari tempat-tempat penuh momentnya dengan Luhan. Ia menurunkan topi hitamnya hingga menutupi matanya. Butiran air mata berjatuhan begitu saja, sakit, sangat sakit. Dan baru kali ini lah air mata berusaha menyembuhkannya.

**From : My LuHoney 3**

_Kau dimana? Aku menunggu di Star Cafe_

Sehun tak tau harus merasa seperti apa, kaget? Tentu saja. Yang menghilang dan menginginkan menghilang dari hidupnya mengajaknya bertemu. Apa yang terjadi? Ia bahagia? Gila! Yeojanya tak menampakan diri selama ia sakit dan mengirim pesan sedingin itu. Tak percaya? Jelas-jelas pesan ini berasal dari rusa yang di cintainya. sedih? Apa ada kata lain yang lebih baik di rasakannya?

Ia teringat lagi pada kata terakhir Luhan sebelum membalikkan badan menjauhnya. punggung mungil yang melangkah pasti pergi darinya, ia tak kuasa menahannya, benar karena tubuhnya sedang sakit. Benar karena demam menggerogotinya tapi alasan lainnya matanya menyaksikan senyuman Luhan menggandeng Kris saat ia membeli bunga mawar untuk Luhan. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa penglihatannya salah. Ia sudah sadar saat Kris dan Luhan berbincang di ruangannya. Sehun mendengar jelas semuanya. Sehun mengerti semuanya. Dia lelah bersikap baik, ia tahu selama ini Kris menjemput dan mengantar Luhan. Ia tahu beberapa kali Kris menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhannya. Ia tahu Luhan menelfon dan saling bertukar pesan manis dengan Kris. Ia tahu itu, bahkan bekas kecupan di leher Luhan yang bukan berasal darinya ia melihatnya. Anggaplah ia keras kepala, anggaplah ia naif. Ia terlalu percaya dan mencintai Luhan. Ia juga mungkin bodoh, berharap pesan ini pertanda Luhan akan memilihnya.

**To : My LuHoney 3**

_Ne, Aku akan segera datang, noona ^^_

Tertawalah sepuasnya. Emoticon yang manis bukan? Ya, hanya ingin mengelabui Luhan. Tak ingin yeoja itu tahu seberapa perih hatinya, tak ingin menjadi beban bagi yeoja itu atau mungkin ia hanya tak ingin yeoja itu tau seberapa lemahnya ia tanpa yeoja itu. Ia masih menyembunyikan keinginannya untuk berteriak, mengumpat ataupun marah. Ia masih berkata "aku baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

Sehun turun dari bus itu, ia sedikit berkaca pada kaca-kaca toko berusaha merapikan penampilannya. Ia menatap tubuhnya yang sedikit semakin kurus berbalut baju kaus abu-abu gelap. Ia mengeratkan gelang-gelang di tangannya, seolah berharap itu menjadi kekuatan. Merapikan topi hitam yang menutupi rambut coklat kemerahannya. Kemudian mengatur raut seceria dan sepolos mungkin khasnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Setelah itu menuju Star Cafe.

Ya, cafe langganannya. Ada minuman favoritnya disana, ada makanan-makanan manis kesukaannya disana. Dan ada Luhan yang menemaninya. Ia mengingat di sudut sana, malam hari ia pertama kali mencuri ciuman di bibir Luhan, singkat dan mendebarkan. Di tangga itu, ia memeluk Luhan dari belakang, menawarkan latte panas. Di sana, ia merengek pada Luhan. Di situ, Luhan tertawa lebar padanya, mengusak rambutnya. Mohon, jangan di lanjutkan lagi. Sehun bisa runtuh.

Ia menemukan sosok Luhan yang tengah duduk membelakangi pintu masuk. Ia memasang senyuman childishnya. Ia mengendap-ngendap mendekat kepada Luhan.

"tebak siapa!" ucap Sehun sedikit dengan nada imut sambil menutupi mata Luhan dari belakang.

"hajima!"titah Luhan dingin. Tangan Sehun menegang, ia sedikit kaku menjauh tangannya dari Luhan. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di depan Luhan.

"ada apa ini, noona? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"tanya Sehun masih sok polos.

"aku sedang tidak mood bercanda Sehunna, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan dan memperjelas sesuatu"

"mwonde? Apa itu?" Sehun masih sempat bertanya dengan sedikit beraegyo pada Luhan.

"aku benar-benar ingin kita mengakhiri semuanya seperti kata-kataku minggu lalu, Sehunaa"

Ayolah Sehun, jangan bertindak bodoh. Kau sudah tau pasti ini yang akan di bicarakan. Kenapa masih berpura-pura bodoh?

"wae.. waeyo noona?"tanyanya terbata.

"aku berpikir aku dan kau berakhir itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Perasaanku tak sama lagi seperti dulu" Luhan begitu tenang menjelaskannya.

"noona.." potong Sehun. Entah apa maunya, takut mendengar lanjutannya atau hanya ingin memprotes kata-kata Luhan.

"Sehunna, aku bahagia bersamamu. Dan itu bisa di katakan sangat. Aku sangat senang saat bersama denganmu. Dulu mungkin aku berpikir tentangmu setiap hari tapi sekarang tidak lagi"

Inilah bedanya orang dewasa dan anak-anak sepertinya pikir Sehun, orang dewasa bisa bersikap tenang dan dewasa saat menyelesaikan sesuatu tapi tidak dengannya ia sekarang sudah tak tenang dan menangis.

"noonna.. kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa karena aku sakit? Aku berjanji tak akan seperti itu lagi. Noona, mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku"rengek Sehun.

Ia benar-benar merengek sekarang, ia sudah memiliki perasaan akan di tinggalkan. Air matanya benar-benar mengalir deras sekarang. Dan entah dari mana keberanian datang, ia bertanya.

"apa kau memiliki seseorang yang lain? Apa kau mencintainya?"

Luhan begitu tenang menjawab "iya, aku memiliki seseorang yang lain. Dan aku mencintainya tapi dia mulai menjauh dan kami tak pernah lebih dari seorang teman"

"sehunna, aku benar-benar tak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu sementara aku mencintainya. Aku tak ingin berbohong. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu"

Sehun benar-benar sudah larut dalam emosinya, ia menangis sesugukan. Sementara Luhan hanya menatapnya nanar dengan bola mata yang membuat Sehun tergila-gila dulu.

"Luhan noona, aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Aku akan menjadi seperti orang yang kau cintai itu. apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sehun menampik paksa air matanya yang terus berjatuhan.

"Sehunna ..jangan berusaha terlalu keras. Ayo kita putus dengan senyuman, okay? " Luhan menghela nafas.

"bisakah kau melakukan itu noona? Tersenyum bahagia sekarang? Bisakah kau melakukan itu? aku tetap mencintaimu. Ini belum berakhir bagiku. Dan apa noona pikir hubungan kita bisa berakhir dengan noona yang mengatakan ini berakhir? Noona, aku akan berubah menjadi seperti orang yang kau sukai" tantang Sehun frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak ingin di tinggalkan.

"Sehunna, dia dan kau benar-benar berbeda. ia dewasa dan seumuran denganku" sengit Luhan.

"namja yang dewasa? Baiklah noona mulai hari ini aku tidak akan memakai topi dan sepatu sport ini lagi. Aku akan memakai sepatu kulit seperti orang dewasa. Aku juga tidak akan memakai skinny jeans lagi. Apakah aku harus berpakaian resmi? Bagaimana aku bisa terlihat seperti orang dewasa? Bagaimana noona?" Sehun masih merengek dengan nada memanjanya seperti biasa. Ia terlalu biasa berbicara seperti ini pada Luhan. Jika ia sedang berbicara dengan appanya jangan harap nada manjanya sepeti keluar.

"cara bicaramu, nada anak kecil aku tak suka itu" potong Luhan.

"baiklah, aku akan menganti nada bicaraku" balasnya cepat sambil mengelap air mata yang masih terus turun.

"Sehun ah, aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Itulah mengapa, ayo kita .." mata Luhan sendu menatap Sehun di hadapanya.

"aku! Aku sudah tersakiti mendengarmu mengucapkan kata pisah. Jadi, tak masalah bagiku menerima rasa sakit lebih dari ini"kata Sehun sedikit berteriak.

"sudah, Sehun, aku pergi sekarang, jangan lupa makan. Kamu gampang terkena demam jadi pakailah pakaian yang hangat. Kau juga gampang terkena batuk, jadi banyak-banyaklah minum. Bawalah obatmu" Luhan benar-benar tak ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan kata-kata Sehun. Ia bisa-bisa runtuh.

"shireo! Kau harus terus menjagaku seperti biasa" Sehun masih keras kepala.

"aku tak akan melakukannya lagi mulai sekarang Sehunna, aku pergi"

Air mata Luhan mengalir ketika ia berbalik meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berlinangan air mata berusaha menahannya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Sehun lebih dalam lagi. Ia harus pergi.

Sehun masih menangis. Ia tau ini akan terjadi. Ia tahu ia harus melepas Luhan. Ia tak boleh mengurung Luhan di dalam ember kehidupannya seperti ikan. Luhan butuh genangan air yang luas untuk pergi darinya dan bertemu ikan lain. Sehun terus sesugukan. Ini terlalu sakit. Apa tidak seorang pun mencintainya..? Tidak eomma yang melahirkannya. Tidak appa yang membiayainya. Tidak Kris yang dianggapnya adalah hyungnya sendiri. Tidak Luhan yang ia cintai, tidak Luhan yang memberi kasih sayang padanya, tidak Luhan yang pernah di milikinya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Otte?

Wah, mkasih masih ada yang review.. Sera kira gak ada nah ini balasan reviewnya :

: waduh.. berjatuhankan? Blm berlemparan? Keke~ itulah yang terbaik itu apa ya? Hahah.. iya nih crta nyakitin bgt.. maksih udah review

: iya nih.. apa salahnya hun2 coba? Ckckkc *puk2sehun* mksih udah review

Hunhunlulu : tapi,kan bayi besar kita nih yang ngeyel udah tau punya penyakit tapi han2 juga sih knpa lupa jnji.. ihh han2 nybelin/kok lu ikutan thor? -_- ah. Mianee

Mksih udah review

HunHan Shipper : kekek.. HUNTAO makin mnis n kece aja blkngan ini kita pairing aja yuk /diemutrusa keke~ aduh han2 kejam2 tpi ttap imut kok.. mksih y udah review

rara : emang dapat ide nulisnya dari sana rara sii.. nah beda posisi aj skrg hun2 di posisi yeollie

AulChan12 : wah.. syukurlah.. di baca dari awal lagii .. kekke ~ gumawo chingu. Saranghae .. :*

Luexohun : kekek~ main lepas2in aj. Hun2 kan lope kali ama si bambi.. gumawo dah review J

Guest : sipp.. ini lagi ngenext(?). yup, han2 nya tegaan kali sekrang.. ckck.. mksih udah review J

sehunnoona : sipp.. ini udah update tercepat. Kekke~ iya tuh han2 nya nyebelin kali tapi gk bisa di salahn juga kalo heart dah bertndak gak ada yang rasionalitas lgi iya gak hun? /hun cengo

delimandriyani : iya nih republish soalnya gak jelas napa tiba-tiba FF nih lnyap gitu aj. Aduh.. pdahal gak ada unsur SARA dan sgla macam yg berbhaya lo.. rasanya gak bkin overdose juga.. keke.. maksih udah review

jujur deh, kayaknya luhan jahat kali ya? Jeongmaal miane Luhan sii dan penggemar serta keluarga besarnya haha.. sera sayang lulu kok. Kekke:D

sera juga berterima kasih pada yang review sebelum republish lagi.. hmm.. mksih..

dan buat yag sekrang udah review, follow, favourite in jeongmal gumawo... muacchhh #flyingkiss

sampai jumpa di next chap ~ *lambai2brnganakEXO


	3. Chapter 3

Tok! Tok! TOK!

Gedoran pintu di depan ruang kerjanya membuat namja paruh baya itu tak nyaman. Siapa yang berani menganggunya di waktu yang selarut ini. Ia mengerutkan kening kesal dan bersiap memarahi siapa pun itu.

"sehun, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Sehun terlihat berbeda di mata Kyuhyun, Sehun tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke sanding pintu. Ia tampak benar-benar buruk rambut dark brownnya yang awut-awutan bersama bekas luka lecet di wajahnya. "apa Sehun habis berkelahi?" tatapan Kyuhyun kaget. Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir.

"annyeeonng, appa"ucap Sehun tak jelas dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kerja tersebut.

Oh Kyuhyun appa Sehun langsung panik, melihat anak satu-satunya terhuyung di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"gwenchana? " ia membawa tubuh Sehun menuju sofa panjang. Ia bisa mencium jelas bau alkohol di tubuh putranya. Jelas Sehun tengah mabuk sekarang.

"appaa.. appa kau appaku?" tunjuknya tak jelas, matanya terlihat tak fokus.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia meletakan tubuh Sehun yang oleng hati-hati di atas sofa.

"OH KYUHYUN, kalau kau appaku, Berarti kau mencintaiku,kan? Heheh.. kau harusnya mencintaiku appa? Hiks hiks.. appa .. waeyo? Kenapa eomma meninggalkan kita? Eommma, tidak mencintaiku? Hiks.. hiks.. appa, waeyo! Kenapa semua meninggalkanku, jawab appa! " racau Sehun tak jelas. Ia jelas terpengaruh oleh alkohol, ia terus-terusan meracau sambil terisak-isak, meringkuk di sofa melipat kakinya menyembunyikan kepala pada lututnya menahan sakit, yang tentu melukai hati Kyuhyun yang melihatnya. Orang tua mana yang sanggup melihat buah hatinya hancur seperti ini.

"Oh kyuhyun, aku tak butuh uangmu! Kembalikan eommaku, mana dia? Kemana wanita itu pergi?"Sehun masih terus-terusan meracau sambil berteriak dan melempar sebuah vas bunga ke lemari kaca. Semua hancur berderai hampir sama seperti hatinya. Beberapa maid datang ke kamar itu memastikan keadaan tuannya, Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan semua baik-baik saja. Sehun terus-terusan memberontak, membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan menahan tubuh putranya. Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan dan merosot begitu saja di dekat sofa. Kyuhyun segera menitahkan para maid membawa Sehun kembali ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tak sedikit pun beranjak dari sisi Sehun. Ia bahkan mengangkat sendiri tubuh ceking putranya itu, walaupun dengan bantuan maid. Ia menatap nanar, satu-satunya jiwa yang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Guratan khawatir tergambar jelas dalam raut wajahnya.

"appa? Apa aku jahat appa? Appa, apa salah yang pernah aku lakukan padamu dan eomma? Hiks.. hiks.. aku membencimu. Noona.. Luhan noona.. hiks hiks.. Aku membenci kalian semua. Hiks.. hiks.."

Sehun mulai meracau lagi tapi sekarang pelan. tubuhnya begetar tak tenang menahan sakit di hati dan tubuhnya, bahkan ia memukul-mukul dada dan kepalanya sendiri. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menahan air matanya, ia merasa bersalah. Ia tak tau anaknya sehancur ini. Kata benci yang di keluarkan anaknya membuatnya benar-benar benar-benar tak ingin mendengar kata itu terlontar dari putranya sekalipun ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkannya. Appa mana yang seperti dia, appa mana yang bahkan tak menjenguk anaknya sakit, tak memeluknya ketika anaknya itu menangis, tak menunjukan batang hidungnya sekalipun anaknya mendapatkan prestasi membanggakan, tak menemui gurunya ketika anaknya mulai berulah, ia memang appa yang buruk. Meski ia punya alasan untuk tak melakukannya.

Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh Sehun dengan selimut hingga menutupi dadanya, berharap putranya sedikit tenang dan tak kedinginan. Sehun mencengkram kuat selimut itu, ia membawa guling ke dekapannya menempelkan kepalanya disana.

"hiks.. hiks.. noona kajima, luhan noona.. hunnie tak akan nakal lagi.. jeball.. eomma, hug me please, just once eomma.. come back.. hiks hiks .. hunnie sakit. Hunnie sedih.. hiks hiks.. appa jebal, jangan pergi, jangan mengacuhkanku lagi.. hiks hiks .. Tatap mata hunnie. Apa mata hunnie menyeramkan? Apa appa membencinya?"

Suara isakan Sehun sekarang semakin terdengar semakin sendu, semakin memiriskan hati setiap yang mendengarnya. Tak ada lagi, senyuman kebohongan yang di tampilkannya. Tak ada lagi poker facenya, yang selalu tampak arogan, tak ada lagi kekuatan yang di milikinya untuk berkata "aku baik-baik saja"

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala putranya itu dengan penuh cinta. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya ingin melihat putranya berhenti menderita menahan sakit di hadapannya. Ia menggenggam tangan putranya yang 9 tahun lalu terakhir kali ia genggam. Ia ingin menyatakan Sehun masih memilikinya, masih memiliki Kyuhyun appanya. Kyuhyun menyadari ia merenggut kebahagiaan putranya selama ini. Ia merasa begitu egois, membuat senyum eye smile putranya itu menghilang.

"apa yang terjadi padamu,nak? Kenapa Luhan? Apa yeoja itu juga menyakitimu?"tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ia tahu siapa itu Luhan. Luhan sang malaikat bagi Sehun. Sang pengembali senyum eye smile Oh Sehun. Yeoja yang memanjakan Oh Sehun, yeoja yang menjadi teman,sahabat,yeojachingu sekaligus eomma bagi Sehun. Yeoja yang ama teramat di cintai Sehun.

Sehun mulai tak sadarkan diri, teriak-teriakan dan isakan sendunya tadi berganti dengan deru nafas teratur yang berarti ia tertidur. Kyuhyun senantiasa di sampingnya, memegang tangannya, meyakinkan Sehun bahwa tak akan ada lagi yang meninggalkannya.

.

.

Pagi yang beranjak menjadi siang itu, mengusik tidur putra satu-satunya keluarga Oh itu mengeliat tak nyaman, tangan kirinya mengurut pelan kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit, ia reflek tersenyum menyadari tangan kanannya yang di genggam seseorang.

"noona"pikirnya dalam hati.

Namun, seketika dia kecewa, bahagia namun juga tak percaya. Yang menggenggam tangannya adalah Oh Kyuhyun, orang yang mengaku adalah appanya yang selama ini entah kemana bahkan saat Sehun hampir meregang nyawa di rumah sakit pun dia tidak ada.

"kenapa baru sekarang? apa yang terjadi padamu, pak tua?"tanya Sehun dalam hatinya.

Ia melihat pada raut Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan duduk di atas kursi dan menyenderkan kepala ke kasur Sehun.

"apa kau yang menjagaku semalaman? Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat begitu memprihatinkan?" sebenci-bencinya ia saat appanya tak pernah ada waktu untuknya namun melihat appanya seperti ini ia juga tidak suka. Ia tak pernah membenci appanya, hanya saja ia merasa di perlakukan tak adil, merasa di benci dan ia hanya menginginkan kasih sayang appanya, satu-satunya keluarga yang serumah dengannya.

Ia terus memperhatikan wajah appanya. Ia mengingat bagaimana ia selalu mengharapkan perhatian dari laki-laki yang tengah mengenggam tangannya ini. Ia tertawa sendiri mengingat bagaimana ia terus merengek pada para maid bertanya appanya kapan datang, kapan akan bermain bersamanya, kapan jalan-jalan bersama, atau bertanya pada sekeretaris appanya tentang jadwal appanya, berkali-kali merengek pada sang sekretaris mengosongkan jadwal di hari sabtu minggu, ya begitulah si pintar Sehun kecil dan di tambah ia berulah berkali-kali mulai dari sekedar terlambat, mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna bermacam-macam, menjahili mulai dari murid sampai guru bahkan ikut-ikutan tawuran yang tak tau sebabnya apa lagi di tambah balap liar. Semua percuma, uang milik laki-laki di hadapannya bisa menyelesaikan semua itu. pembangkangan yang percuma, hingga merubah ia yang ceria menjadi sedingin es. Ia juga memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah orang yang adalah appanya itu.

"sepertinya aku lebih mirip eomma, mungkin"pikirnya.

Ya, dalam ingatannya Oh Sungmin atau sekarang Lee Sungmin hanya sekedar satu foto di dalam dompetnya dimana wanita itu menggendong Sehun dan tersenyum bahagia. Selain, foto itu Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa lagi bahkan kadang malah lupa jika tidak melihat foto itu.

Kyuhyun mulai mengeliat, ia siap membuka matanya. Sehun gelagapan menutup matanya kembali berpura-pura tidur. Kyuhyun menatap intens wajah Sehun, yang sedikit mengerut tak nyaman di hadapannya. Ia mengelus dahi Sehun lembut, berharap kerutan itu hilang.

"apa yang terjadi padamu,adeul? Maafkan aku. Aku tau kau anakku yang kuat, Oh Sehun, berjuanglah. Kau punya aku. Saranghae"

Kyuhyun beranjak dengan tersenyum senang dari kamar Sehun setelah melihat kerutan itu hilang.

Sehun yang menyadari Kyuhyun sudah pergi, membuka matanya dan menunjukan wajah menahan tangisnya. Ia terharu dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

Ingat kau anak kuat Sehunaah. Kau tak boleh merepotkan orang. Katanya dalam hati berulang-ulang kali.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya Sehun, dan itu membuat mereka bertatapan ccanggung. Sehun sudah duduk dengan menyenderkan badannya dengan bantal.

"kau sudah baikan?"tanya Kyuhyun.

Entahlah, mungkin karena kebiasaan Sehun menunjukan wajah pokerfacenya lagi. ia membalas singkat "ya". Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, walau hanya mendengar jawaban sesingkat dengan wajah sedatar itu. mereka sama-sama hanya terdiam, sama-sama bukan tipe yang bisa memulai bicara duluan. Mungkin juga tak tau apa yang akan di bicarakan.

"ah, appa pergi dulu. Appa sudah akan terlambat. Ada apa-apa katakan saja pada lee ajumma"kata Kyuhyun, padahal jujur saja ia tak berniat malah untuk ke kantor hari ini lihat saja dari pakaian rumah yang ia kenakan. Ia hanya merasa sangat canggung bersama Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun, dan Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ingin sekali ia mengusak rambut putranya itu sebelum pegi tapi urung ia lakukan terlalu susah terlalu tak biasa.

"terima kasih"cicit Sehun sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya.

"selamat jalan" Sehun sedikit membungkuk walau tatapan matanya memandang arah lain. Enggan untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu malu untuk bersifat manis selain pada Luhan dan Kris. Kyuhyun begitu senang, Kyuhyun memang membalasnya dengan anggukan karena terlalu kaget namun setelah keluar dari kamar Sehun menuju kamarnya, tak henti-hentinya senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Ia tersenyum bangga, ia benar-benar memiliki anak yang amat baik. Anak yang masih polos dan berhati baik.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu mengusik Sehun yang masih setia berkutat dengan pspnya di atas kasur.

"ya, masuk"titahnya yang tak rela melepas pandangan dari psp itu.

"kau mau mengabaikan aku huh?"

Suara ini, suara yang familiar di telinga Sehun. Suara yang membuat Sehun melemparkan psp nya dan berlari memeluk pemilik suara itu.

"Yesung ajumma.. bogoshipeo" Sehun sudah mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang wanita itu manja. Sementara wanita tersebut hanya terkikik geli karena manja Sehun padanya tak berubah, ia membalas pelukan namja yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri itu.

"nado bogoshipeo.."balas Yesung.

"kau kemana saja? kenapa si Kyu itu mengirimmu kerja ke tempat yang jauh?"gerutu Sehun sambil mendudukan diri lagi di kasur dan membawa Yesung duduk di sampingnya. Jika bertanya Yesung siapa, Sehun akan dengan bangga menyatakan Yesung eommanya tapi sayang secinta-cintanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun dan Sehun, Yesung tak pernah menjadi istri Oh Kyuhyun dan ibu Oh Sehun. Sehun menyayangkan hal itu, appanya benar-benar menyebalkan mengabaikan perasaan orang yang tulus padanya. Ya, cukuplah bagi sehun Yesung adalah orang nomor 4 terpenting dalam hidupnya setelah Luhan, Kris dan Kyuhyun.

"karena aku pintar, jadi aku harus berada di luar, aegy ah?"jawab Yesung lembut.

"aiss,, bilang saja Kyu itu mau menjauhkanmu dariku?" Sehun kesal. Sementara Yesung terkekeh walaupun benar Kyuhyun yang merupakan sahabatnya dari kecil dan orang yang di cintainya itu memang berniat menjauhkan Sehun dengannya karena berkali-kali Sehun kecil memberitahu semua orang Yesung eommanya dan meminta mereka berdua segera menikah.

"kau ini, tak berubah sejak kecil memanggil appamu sendiri 'kyu'. Dasar evil persis seperti appamu. Tak di ragukan lagi kau anaknya meski kau semanis Sungmin"ledek Yesung.

"aiss.. ya, aku anak kandung mereka eomma"

Yesung mengusak rambut Sehun, ia memang sedikit tercekat dengan panggilan eomma dari Sehun karena dia tak pantas tapi sudahlah anak itu membutuhkanya.

"jadi, kau mau bercerita apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Yesung segera saja raut wajah Sehun berubah. Ia membenci jika harus bercerita apalagi tentang masalah Luhan.

"aku baik-baik saja,"balas Sehun.

Pletak! Jitakan sayang mendarat di kepala Sehun.

"kau jangan berani-berani berbohong padaku tuan Oh. Aigoo, dua tuan Oh yang aku kenal benar-benar memiliki sifat yang sama. Ayolah, kau mau membuat eommamu ini khawatir? Ceritalah aegy"bujuk Yesung.

Aiss.. ingin sekali Sehun segera berbuing-buing agar bisa menolak untuk bercerita, tapi kalau Yesung sudah seperti ini dia hanya akan kalah seketika. Ia menceritakan semuanya bagaimana ia dekat dengan Luhan, sayang dan cintanya pada Luhan hingga Luhan bertemu dengan Kris dan ia tahu semua yang terjadi di belakagnya yang di perbuat oleh Kris dan Luhan, ia menceritakan semuanya.

Yesung tersenyum dan ikut tertawa ketika Sehun dengan semangat dan berbinar-binar menceritakan siapa itu Luhan, apa Luhan baginya, bagaimana yeoja itu. dan tanpa sadar Yesung juga ikut-ikut menangis saat binar-binar di mata Sehun menghilang ketika bercerita tentang Luhan yang sekarang menjauhinya dan lebih memilih Kris,mungkin. Yesung membawa Sehun ke pelukannya, menepuk-nepuk punggung namja itu. ia mengerti meski tetap berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan terus-terusan mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti "mungkin ia tak cukup mencintaiku" "mungkin aku tak terlalu baik untuknya". yesung sangat-sangat mengerti yang ia dirasakan Sehun. Ia tau namjaa di pelukannya ini menahan semua sakit selama ini sendiri dan sekarang pelita kebahagiaannya yang menghancurkannya.

"uljima, big boy. Uljima"kata Yesung.

Sehun melepas pelukan Yesung dan menatap mata Yesung lurus.

"lihat mataku, aku tak menangis, eomma"katanya dengan suara yang sudah sedikit berubah karena menahan tangis.

"iya, iya, eomma tau kau anak pintar dan baik"

Yesung benar-benar bangga dengan Sehun, ia masih berusaha untuk bersikap dewasa dan baik meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia mengecup lembut dahi Sehun.

Cup!

"aiss.. eomma tengil"desis Sehun. Yesung hanya terkekeh kemudian meraba-raba bibir Sehun.

"eomma pervert!"pekik Sehun geli. Yesung malah makin terkekeh.

"kau sexy"kata Yesung dengan tampang dan tatapan tengil yang di buat-buat.

"ajumma!"rengek Sehun karena merasa jijik. Kekehan Yesung semakin besar saja.

"senyumlah aegy, itu bisa meringankan bebanmu. Jangan sembunyi di dalam wajah dingin dan berkata baik-baik saja, kau manusia sayang"ujar Yesung lembut. Sehun masih saja manyun karena merasa di kerjai tadi.

"kau dan appamu sama, appamu juga pernah bercerita sepertimu padaku"

"eh?" Sehun langsung menuntut cerita pada Yesung. "cerita yang sama, maksudnya?"

"ya, ini cerita tentang appamu dan eommamu. Kau mau mendengar?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias, ia penasaran. Ia sendiri baru mengingat lagi kalau Yesung adalah teman dari kecil appanya dan tentu saja kenal dengan eommanya.

"semoga dengan cerita ini kau mengerti bagaimana appamu sebenarnya"

Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti. Ia hanya menunggu dengan sabar cerita Yesung.

"dulu aku, appamu bertemu dengan eommamu di SMA tahun pertama. Appamu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada eommamu yang adalah senior kelas 3 saat itu. appamu benar-benar mencintai eommamu sepenuh hati. Eommamu juga kelihatan benar-benar menyayangi appamu sepenuhnya. Appamu yang pada dasarnya suka membangkang dan sedikit jahil sepertimu mulai menjadi dewasa sejak berkenalan dengan appamu. Appamu anak yang cerdas dan polos juga sepertimu. Ia merasa kebahagiaan akan abadi hingga suatu hari appamu menyadari kalau eommamu sering memperhatikan namja lain, Siwon. Appamu baru tau kalau eommamu jatuh cinta pada Siwon sejak lama, ia masih memilih untuk percaya"

Sehun menyeringit tak percaya. Kisah appanya benar-benar sama dengannya. Bedanya eommanya memilih appanya,kan?

"kau tau appamu benar-benar terluka saat Sungmin memutuskannya, ia menangis padaku. Siwon ternyata selama ini juga menyukai eommamu, eommamu jelas lebih memilih Siwon yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Ia benar-benar rapuh. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mencari pengganti saja, ya aku mencintai appamu. Namun, ia terus berkata yang ia cintai satu-satunya adalah eommamu sampai kapanpun."

Yesung terdiam dan menelan air ludahnya. Sementara Sehun masih terfokus, kenapa appa eommanya malah akhirnya bersatu.

"aku sebagai sahabat tak berhasil melindungi appamu agar tak berbuat kesalahan, ia memanfaatkan kepintarannya untuk hal yang salah. Ia membuat bangkrut perusahaan appa Sungmin, kemudian datang seolah malaikat penolong dengan imbalan pernikahan dengan eommamu. Tentu saja, kedua orang tua eommamu setuju, dan eommamu terpaksa mengikutinya. Eommamu benar-benar hancur. Ia sayang pada appamu dan berusaha mencintai appamu dan melupakan Siwon tapi setelah kau lahir eommamu baru tau perbuatannya appamu. Selain itu, appamu juga mulai berubah menjadi possesif, kasar dan pemaksa. Eommamu sudah berusah bertahan dengan appamu yang seprti itu tapi ia punya batas kesabaran. Ia bertemu lagi dengan Siwon yang ternyata masih menunggu eommamu. Appamu salah paham dan hampir melukai eommamu ketika ia melihatmu terkena demam panas sementara eommamu malah bertemu dengan Siwon. Keadaan semakin buruk saat mereka tau kau mengidap asma. Mereka semakin sering bertengkar. Eommamu sudah beberapa kali meminta cerai dan meminta hak asuhmu tapi appamu benar-benar tak mengijinkan hingga eommamu hampir bunuh diri. Appamu melepasnya asal hak asuhmu padanya. Appamu benar-benar tak ingin melihat eommamu terluka sedikitpun"

Yesung mnghentikan ceritanya menatap pada Sehun, menatap pada namja yang baru belajar untuk mengerti semuanya.

"kau mengerti aegy, eommamu mencintaimu tapi ia harus meninggalkanmu untuk melindunginya, selama ini ia selalu menerima foto-foto perkembangan, prestasi bahkan rapormu dari appamu. Tenang saja dia juga tahu ukuranmu, beberapa bajumu dia yang membelikan. Appamu mencintaimu tapi ia tak bisa berada di sisimu seperti selayaknya karena ia hanya akan merasa bersalah jika melihatmu. Ia hancur aegy. Kau tahu ketika kau sakit mungkin kau tak pernah melihatnya di sisimu ia hanya akan memantaumu dari jauh, ia akan merasa buruk dan bersalah lagi dan lagi"

Yesung membelai rambut Sehun lembut, sementara Sehun sedikit menunduk. Ia merasa sakit tapi ia juga lega. Ia harusnya bersyukur kedua orangtuanya masih hidup dan menyayanginya meski tak ada disisinya.

"satu lagi aegy, lepaskan Luhan"

Sehun mendongak menatap Yesung, matanya mengatakan aku tak mau. Kenapa harus begitu.

"aegy, sesuatu yang di paksakan tak pernah berakhir baik. Kau mau Luhan menderita seperti eommamu?"

Sehun menggeleng, ia terlalu mencintai Luhan bahkan ia tak rela satu tetes air mata Luhan jatuh karenanya.

"anak pintar, kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya kau akan merasakan sangat bahagia bahkan ketika ia bersama orang lain, bagimu yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaannya"

Sehun bersender pada Yesung. "gumawo, eomma"cicitnya sambil berkelana dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"eh ya, ini rahasia tapi appamu yang memintaku datang padamu. Dan menghiburmu. Aku langsung datang dari Jepang"

"eh?"

.

.

Matahari bersinar tak terlalu terang, sedari tadi banyak awan-awan berbolak-balik menutupi cahayanya. Sehun dengan seragam SMAnya lengkap menunggu seseorang keluar dari rumah yang dulu sering di kunjunginya. Ia berdiri di bawah pagar sebuah rumah, menunggu seseorang itu keluar. Seseorang yang menyakitinya, dirindukannya dan masih di cintainya. Dia Luhan.

Ia tersenyum senang melihat yeoja manis yang teramat ia cintai itu keluar dari rumah, wajah manis dan ceria khasnya, mata berbinar, tubuh mungil berbalut baju gaun biru simpel selutut, rambut panjang bergelombangnya. Semua Sehun rindukan. Setelah berpamitan pada eommanya Sehun mengerutkan keningnya khawatir pada wajah Luhan yang pucat dan senyum yang memudar dari yeoja itu.

Ingin sekali ia berteriak memanggil "Luhan noona" dan berlari lagi ke sisinya namun ia enggan ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak membuat Luhan marah padanya. Ia hanya ingin melihat Luhan karena ia benar-benar merindukannya. Ia mengikuti Luhan dari jauh, bisa di bilang Sehun sedang menguntit sekarang. biarlah tak jadi masalah selagi ia bisa melihat Luhan.

Dia cukup hafal jadwal Luhan hari ini, Luhan akan ke panti asuhan tempat biasanya ia melakukan bakti sosial, ia kan bermain bersama anak-anak disana hingga sore datang. Sehun masih membuntuti Luhan, mencuri-curi foto Luhan yang bermain bersama anak-anak disana hingga sekedar mengirimkan makanan dan minuman pada panti itu atas nama orang tak di kenal atau di rahasiakan.

Namun, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan dari 2 orang pekerja disana.

"kasihan ya, Luhan. Dia sedikit berubah sekarang, sedikit lesu dan tak seceria dulu. Apa benar gara-gara putus dengan pacarnya yang tinggi itu ya?"

"sepertinya begitu, tapi heran ya padahal menurutku merek a cocok. Tak ada yang cocok dengan Luhan selain dia"

Deg.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan dan Kris ?

Sehun menyimpan rasa penasarannya walau sebenarnya sakit, toh bukan urusanya lagi dan tujuannya kesini hanyalah sekedar melepas kangen atau selamat tinggal mungkin. Ia tidak akan melanggar batas, ia hanya ingin melihat Luhan.

Langit sudah semakin mendung, pertanda sebentar lagi hujan. Luhan keluar dari panti itu menuju rumahnya, Sehun menghela nafas pasti Luhan tak membawa payungnya. Ia masih mengikuti Luhan yang beberapa kali mendongak melihat langit. Luhan berhenti di sebuah halte terdekat disana, sementara Sehun membeli sebuah payung untuk Luhan. Ia meminta seorang anak kecil memberinya kepada Luhan, tanpa disadari hujan sudah turun. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan, ia kaget air mata sudah membasahi wajah yeoja manis itu.

Kenap? Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau menangis karena aku? Apa Kris hyung?

ingin sekali ia mengejar dan menghapus air matanya. Ia membenci Luhan yang menangis, membenci Luhan yang bersedih, membenci ketidakmampuannya sekrang ini. Ia ingin memeluk Luhan menenangkannya tapi hanya sekedar keinginan tubuhnya masih terpaku memandang Luhan dari jauh. Ia tak ingin Luhan membencinya, atau menolak keberadaannya. Ia teringat ucapan 2 orang tadi,.

"kris hyung... "

Sehun berlari ke rumah Kris, mengabaikan lagi hujan yang sudah turun membasahi kota Seoul.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"hyung.. "

"sehun,, "

Kris kaget melihat melihat Sehun yang terengah-engah di depan rumahnya. Ia nampak kesusahan mengatur nafasnya sehingga susah menyampaikan maksudnya. Ia malah menangis.

"ada apa Sehun?" Kris panik.

"Lu.. han.. " Kris masih bingung menangkap mksud Sehun. Sehun berusaha menormalkan nafasnya.

"Luhan noona, kau tau beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan dia sudah putus"

"mworago?"tanya Kris kaget.

"dia bilang kalau dia mencintai namja lain, awalnya aku mencoba untuk tidak percaya tapi aku tau hyung orang yang di cintainya itu kau"

"itu bukan aku"bantah Kris gelagapan.

"kau jangan berbohong lagi hyung!"bentak Sehun namun seketika ia melembut lagi.

"kau tau hyung, Luhan adalah orang yang sangat baik, jika aku merindukannya seberapa pun lelahnya dia, dia akan datang, jika aku sakit, dia akan merawatku dan selalu disisiku, sampai sekrang dia juga tidak pernah berkata buruk tentangku" Sehun menjelaskan, namun di potong oleh Kris.

"sehun ah, kenapa kau menjelaskan itu semua padaku?

"Luhan noona sangat susah bangun pagi kau harus membangunkannya bila ada kuliah pagi, dia sangat suka minum bubble tea, kalau dia minum bergelas-gelas bubble tea itu artinya dia pasti sedang bersedih. Kau harus membuatnya bahagia hyung. Bawa dia main sekali-sekali keluar seperti ke namsan tower, dia suka pemandangan disana tapi ingat dia takut ketinggian, dan juga Luhan noona tidak terlalu kuat terhadap cuaca dingin ia gampang terkena flu dan demam saat itu jadi jangan ada kencan di luar saat musim dingin. Dan .. "Sehun benar-benar akan menangis jika terus melanjutkan.

"sehun ahh.. kenapa kau begini?" Kris memandang sendu wajah dongsaengnya.

"sudahlah hyung, aku tau yang di cintai dia adalah kau. Aku harap kau akan menjaganya baik-baik, aku harap dia menjadi lebih baik bahagia bersamamu dibanding denganku dan sekarang pergi lah ke taman temui dia"

"pergilah, hyung"pinta Sehun memelas.

Kris pun mengambil jaketnya menuju Luhan yang berada di taman.

.

.

Sore itu menjadi waktu bagi seorang Oh Sehun bercakap pada dunia yang terlalu kejam padanya, terlalu tak adil untuknya mungkin dunia juga menertawakan kesialannya. Sehun merebahkan badanya di lantai paling atas di atap sekolah, ia membiarkan kakinya menggantung begitu saja, salah-salah orang bisa mengira ia bunuh diri tapi sudahlah Sehun sudah biasa.

Ia menatap langit bersih yang mulai berubah menjadi jingga itu dengan seksama. Seolah dapat bercakap pada awan-awan yang mondar-mandir di atas sana. Ia menangis melepas sesak di dadanya. Ia tak mengerti juga apa ini namanya tangisan lega. Tangisan bahagia. Air matanya hanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa ijin darinya. Ia menangis dengan wajah datar miliknya, tanpa suara, tanpa isakan hanya air mata yang mengalir.

Ini sakit. Seolah dapat membunuhnya jika ia lagi-lagi mengingatnya. Ia melepas separuh jiwanya, untuk yang lebih baik. Ia teringat kata Yesung harusnya ia bahagia. Ia harus bahagia demi Luhan dan juga dirinya dan hidupnya.

"Sehunna ...! apa yang kau lakukan disana?"teriak yeoja bermata panda yang berjalan ke arah Sehun berbaring. Sehun reflek menutup matanya dengan lengannya berharap dapat menhapus air matanya yang entah sebanyak apa keluar.

"hey Tao ah."jawabnya singkat dan mendudukan dirinya.

Pletak! Tao memukul kepala Sehun.

"kau ini, panggil aku noona. Aku lebih tua darimu" Sehun mendengus mendengar protes dari Tao.

"tapi, kau sekelas denganku"

"itu kan kalau bukan karena pindahan dari China dan harus menyesuaikan dengan Korea aku takkan setingkat denganmu, asal kau tau"seru Tao.

Sehun mengedikan bahunya, tak peduli dan kembali berfokus mendongak pada langit. Tao memperhatikan wajah tampan Oh Sehun. Ia tahu namja itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. ada jejak air mata dipipinya namun Tao masih terpesona karena jujur ketampanan Oh Sehun tak memudar di matanya. Tao sedari awal menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini sudah mengagumi namja dingin namun naif yakninya Oh Sehun. Ia begitu menyayangi Oh Sehun, namun selalu bersembunyi di balik status persahabatan mereka. Tao tau Luhanlah pemilik mutlak hati Oh Sehun tapi berada di sisinya seperti ini sudah cukup.

"hunnah, gwenchana?" tanya Tao masih memperhatikan wajah Sehun.

"gwenchana, waeyo?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya menghadap Tao yang berada di sampingnya. Tao sedikit blushing karena tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata tajam Sehun benar-benar mempesona di matanya.

"aa..ja..jangan berbohong aku tahu sesuatu terjadi. Kau tak bisa berbohong, sehunaa"jawab Tao sedikit tergagap.

Sehun kembali menatap view di hadapannya, sedikit mengembangkan senyum tipis yang merupakan bentuk cemoohan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"jadi aku ketahuan ya? Apa itu terlihat jelas?"tanyanya. ia kembali menatap Tao yang masih menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Sehun.

"aku telah berbuat suatu kebaikan tapi entah kenapa hatiku sakit, aku tak rela. Apa ini juga bentuk kejahatan? Apa itu artinya aku bukan orang baik?"tanya Sehun entah pada siapa. Tao tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Ia terdiam, melihat ekspresi Sehun seperti itu sudah membuatnya sakit.

"aku melepasnya demi kebahagiaanya, tapi bagaimana denganku setelah itu,noona?"tanya Sehun yang tanpa sadar terbawa emosi dan sedikit membentak. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Tao memeluk erat Sehun, menyenderkan kepala Sehun kebahunya. Ia menangis di bahu Sehun, ia mengerti yang di rasakan Sehun, Sehun hanya diam membiarkan Tao berbuat apa pun padanya.

"hunnah.. "isak Tao dengan air mata bercucuran di matanya. Sehun memandang lurus yeoja yang menangis untuknya itu.

"hunnah, aku mencintaimu"

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Tao mengatakan kalimat itu, kalimat yang mungkin saja menghancurkan benteng persahabatan yang selama ini mereka bangun. Kalimat yang mungkin membuatnya tak sama lagi di mata Sehun. Kalimat yang mewakili isi hatinya selama ini.

Tao bahkan memberanikan diri menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dengan tangannya dan mencium bibir kissable milik Sehun. Ia mengecup singkat bibir itu sebagai tanda cintanya. Sehun hanya terdiam tak berbuat apa-apa. Tidak marah atau pun membenci Tao.

Tao benar-benar sudah sangat mau di depan Sehun, ingin rasanya ia melarikan diri atau mungkin mengubur dirinya ke dalam tanah.

Grep!

"Aku tau, noona" kata Sehun yang menahan Tao beranjak dari sampingnya. Ia merogoh sesuatu di sakunya dan mengalungkan kalung dengan lambang seperti bulatan-bulatan gelombang itu (lambang sehun MAMA).

Tao masih cengo. Ia tak mengerti maksudnya ini? Sehun hanya tersenyum manis pada Tao. Kemudian mengenggam tangan Tao dan menariknya mengikuti langkahnya.

"ayo kita pulang, sebentar lagi akan gelap"

.

.

_Tao tengah berjalan-jalan sendiri mengelilingi kota. Ia berkeliling sendiri demi dapat mengingat tempat-tempat di Seoul, maklumlah dia sering tersesat sebelumnya._

_"Sehunnahh.. "_

_Ia menelisik seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan jas rapinya, Tao tersenyum melihat namja tampan itu. ia ingin menyapa tapi sungguh ia tahu kalau Sehun sedang menunggu pemilik hatinya, Luhan. Ia memilih melihat dari kejauhan saja, tepatnya di sebuah cafe dekat taman itu. sengaja memilih tempat paling dekat dengan jendela, agar dapat mendongak dan menatap Sehun._

_Ia tertawa melihat tingkah bodoh Sehun yang berbicara sendiri pada dirinya sendiri, ia tersenyum sedikit miris hal itu bukan di lakukan untuknya, tapi sungguh tak apa. Ia terus memperhatikan hingga rasanya ia khawatir melihat hujan yang tak akan segan-segan turun. Tao marah tak melihat Luhan datang, ia juga tak tau harus apa. Ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Sehun yang masih berdiam dalam hujan._

_"sehunnah.."_

_"noonaa.. "_

_Sehun segera pingsan di pelukan Tao. Tao meminta bantuan orang-orang dan membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit. Ia yang menghubungi rumah Sehun dan yang pertama berdiri di sisi Sehun ketika dokter keluar dari ruangan Sehun._

_"hunnah, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Apa yang terjadi pada malaikatmu itu?"tanya Tao menatap Sehun yang ia tau sedang tidur, padahal tidak sama sekali. Sehun ingin menjawab tapi ia terlalu lelah. Ia memilih diam dan membiarkan saja Tao yang menangis khawatir. Ia cukup heran kenapa yeoja ini selalu berlebihan tentangnya. Tao sahabatnya yang cengeng. Dalam hati Sehun bersyukur memiliki Tao,walau tidak bohong jika ia mengharapkan di sampingnya adalah Luhan._

_Clek!_

_Pintu yang di buka membuat Tao panik. Ia merasa tak harus berada disana, ia bukan seseorang yang cukup pantas menemani Sehun. Ia masih mencemaskan bagaimana jika Luhan salah paham padanya dan marah pada Sehun atau mungkin hal-hal lain terjadi. Ia terlalu malas menjelaskan apa pun. Ia memilih bersembunyi di balik lemari di ruangan Sehun._

_Luhan tersenyum tipis. Memasuki ruang dimana Sehun tak sadarkan diri. Keningnya mengerut seperti menahan sakit. Luhan terisak._

_"Kris semua ini salahku"isaknya._

_"aku yang mengabaikannya, aku yang membuatnya begini"_

_Kris memeluk menenangkan Luhan. Ia berusaha mendiamkan yeoja bermata rusa itu sambil menahan air mata rasa bersalahnya._

_"semua juga salahku, Luhan. Maafkan aku yang datang ke hubungan kalian"kata Kris pelan._

_Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya "jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, jangan mengatakan seolah-olah kau akan meninggalkanku" lirih Luhan._

_"tapi Lu, kita tak mungkin terus begini. Lu, lupakan aku. Cintailah dia"_

_"aniyo, aku tak bisa Kris. Aku mencintaimu"sengit Luhan._

_Kris mencium lembut bibir Luhan. "aku juga mencintaimu"_

_"aku akan mengakhiri semuanya dengan Sehun, Kris"kata Luhan mantap._

_"tapi Lu, ..."_

_"lebih baik semua berakhir di banding dia semakin tersakiti Kris, kau tega setiap hari ia memakan kebohongan kita. Kau tega melihat dia merasa sakit setiap harinya"potong Luhan._

_Kris menunduk. "aku tetap tak ingin menyakitinya,Lu. Dia adikku"_

_Luhan mengenggam tangan Kris. "percayalah, ini yang terbaik"_

_Semuanya terdengar terlalu nyaring di telinga Tao. Semua percakapan Kris dan Luhan. Tao benar-benar membenci dua orang itu, ia benci orang yang tega membuat Sehun-nya menderita. Ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut Luhan atau mewushu namja yang di panggil Kris itu, tapi ia tak punya hak untuk itu, tiba-tiba muncul terlalu konyol. Tao menahan emosinya, hingga kedua orang itu keluar. Tao membenci Luhan yang menurutnya egois, ia membenci Kris yang menghancurkan kebahagiaan Sehun._

_Tao menatap lagi Sehun yang masih pura-pura tidur, padahal jika boleh ia sudah menangis juga sekarang. hatinya terlalu sakit, di khianati dua orang yang ia cintai sekaligus. Lantas sebegitu tidak pantaskah ia dicintai, kenapa ia harus di khianati berkali-kali._

_"Hunnaahh,. . Hunnaa.. malaikatmu berkhianat. Ottokhe? Ottokhe? Aku harus bagaimana ? kau tak boleh terluka. Kau.. " Tao terisak, ia benar-benar menangis untuk Sehun._

_Sehun semakin tak kuat menahan tangisnya, air matanya pecah. Ia merasa beruntung tapi ia benci di kasihani. Ia ingin marah pada Tao yang malah menangis untuknya. ia ingin tapi ia lagi-lagi hanya melepas air matanya dalam diam._

_Tao mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, memperhatikan setiap inci ketampanannya. _

_"hunnah,, apa kau mimpi buruk? Tuhan, kenapa dalam mimpi pun kau sakiti dia?" _

_Tao menangkap air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sehun, sekarang air matanya malah ikut-ikutan membasahi wajah Sehun. _

_Cup!_

_Tao mengecup lembut bibir Sehun. Sangat lembut, selembut kasih sayang tulusnya pada Sehun. _

_"hunnah.. bisakah kau lupakan dia? Dan memandang padaku? Aku mencintaimu"_

_Sehun tersentak dengan ucapan dan tindakan Tao , ia benar-benar tak menyadari apa pun selama ini. Ia menganggap Tao sebagai sahabat yang sangat tulus dan perhatian padanya. Ia merasa bersalah di satu sisi tak mengetahuinya namun di sisi lain ia tertekan atas perasaan yang entah harus bagaimana ia tanggapi. Tao berlari ke luar ruangan, tangan Sehun sudh terulur untuk menahannya namun Sehun tarik lagi. ia masih tak tahu akan bereaksi seperti apa. Ia harus mengatakan apa. Ia menyayangi Tao sangat tapi tidak seperti Luhan. Sehun melepas Tao pergi._

_"terima kasih banyak, Tao"ucapnya dalam hati mengingat kebaikan dan ketulusan Tao selama ini._

End.

Otte?

Ya ginilah akhirnya yang Sera buat untuk FF ini, menyebalkan? Mengecewakan? Silahkah mengumpat atau pun marahin Sera.

Sera akui, Sera emang bodoh, oon, dan gak ada pinter2 nya, cerewet dan gak bisa nulis. Maaf, Sera beneran minta maaf. Sera konsisten sama apa kata Sera. Sera bilang 3shoot ya 3shoot kan? Sera juga bkinnya untuk ulang tahun hun2 waktu itu tapi gak tau napa tiba-tiba hilang, Sera bneran gak tau kenapa bisa gitu makanya di post lagi. sera bilang kan jelas-jelas REPOST.

Bagi yang menganggap ending ini mengecewakan, menyebalkan dan memuakkan, apa setuju kalo Sera bikin sequelnya yang mungkin juga makin memuakan.

Otte, chingu? Readersdeul?

Hmm.. maaf ya Sera jadi gak ramah ya? Maaf kalo gitu.. maaf banget..

Balasan review :

org : hmm.. emang rada oon sih sbnernya goblok malah tpi untung sih lulus SMA dan lagi kuliah dgn otak yang kyak gini adanya.. hmm,, perhtiin donk kan dah bolang repost dan Cuma 3shoot.. huft.. maaf lain kali gk gini lagi deh, jujur gak tau knpa tba2 lnyap aja dari akun Sera nah Sera heran dan post lagi.. aduh..

: jjajan! Ini chap terbarunya.. hmm. Harapan apa yang pupus? Huft.. sera nya malah biasa baca hun2 nya terskiti mulai dari bertpuk sbelah tangan, cinta gk smpai, d tinggal nkah, di selingkuhin, macem2 lah. Keke~ tungguin ssequel juga ya klo setuju

fuawaliyaah : aduh.. ngeri ah ntar bg fan2 marah tpi di chap ini di pair in kok.. udah tanda tngan hitam di atas putih ma bg fan2 bntar pinjem Tao di pair in ma Hun2 .. keke~ mksih udah review^^

Kim Rae Sun : aduh kejam kali nyuruh hun2 di mnderitain lagi.. tpi stelah di pikir2 kok tega ya Sera bikin hun2 mndrita ckkc... han2 aj tuh yang jhat bner kan? Kekke~ mksih udah review ^^

luexohun : suka gak ya hun2 permen kaki tuh? Ah, pasti nnya ada yg rasany choco bubbe ato setipe nuttela.. aigoo.. datang kok Tao. Sebagai phlawan ..teneng!*backsound* mksih udah review

delimandriyani : ehh? HunKris? Gak kpikiran ama Sera bkin tuh di pair in. Keke~ bisa Hunhan bisa Huntao bisa Krishan sih ato malah Taoris. Tungguin sequel ya soalnya ini kan jnjinya Cuma 3shoot

sehunnoona : kekek~ ini udah update.. huft.. Sera aja sampe nngis bacanya lagi, ini tulisannya apa ya? Kekek~ gumao dah review^^

AulChan12 : oke , ini udah update lagi.. keke~ dan ini the last chapter.. gumawo^^

Guest : yup, pasti nyesel tuh si han2.. klo Sera dpat tuh si hun2, jadilah Sera wanita yang amat beruntung heheh..

HunaaLu : balik gak ya? Jjur aja karena di awal blangnya threeshoot jadilah kayk gini, gantung gitu.. rencana mau di bkin sequel otte? Kita persatukan hun2 dan han2?

Please review ya... J #buingbuing

Saranghaeee... muach,,,


End file.
